Family
by WeatherWriter
Summary: Ryan and Kelly have a special announcement. I own nothing except for Kelly, Josh, and Nina.


Kelly and Ryan have been married for three months. Kelly is now working at a local television station. Ryan is adjusting to being a lawyer again. Ryan does most of his work from his home office. Today he needs to look after Wilfred while Drew takes Jenna to a doctor's appointment. He walks over to Jenna's house with Josh in his arms and knocks on her door. She answers it.

"Hey, Ryan! Thank you so much for watching Wilfred," Jenna says to Ryan.

"It's no trouble at all. He helps entertain Josh while I work on cases."

"I'm glad to hear that. I always worry that Wilfred won't behave himself."

"He's never been a problem. I always look forward to watching him," Ryan tells Jenna.

"I really appreciate it. Well, we'd better get going."

"Good luck."

"Thank you."

Jenna leaves for her doctor's appointment.

"Do you have a lot of case work to do today?" Wilfred asks Ryan.

"Not a whole lot. I just want some background information on the guy that's accused of stealing from his company," Ryan tells Wilfred.

"They always did call you 'the archaeologist.'"

"I'm not going in depth like that anymore. I am going to be honest."

"Suit yourself."

"Can you play with Josh for a few minutes?" Ryan asks Wilfred.

"Yep. Just don't keep me waiting too long."

"It won't take me long at all. I think this is going to be an easy case. Then when Josh goes down for a nap, we will watch all the Matt Damon movies I have."

"That sounds good to me."

Ryan goes into his office while Wilfred plays on the floor with Josh.

While Ryan works from home, Kelly is at the television station, preparing for the next newscast. She is discussing with her coworker, Nina, about her missed period.

"I haven't had a period in over two weeks," Kelly tells Nina.

"Have you and Ryan, 'you know?'" Nina asks.

"Nina! I can't believe you."

"Well, that's how pregnancy can happen. You should take a pregnancy test."

"I will after work. I've got the weather to think about," Kelly says.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you and Ryan trying to get pregnant?" Nina asks.

"It has crossed our minds. We definitely want to have a baby before Josh turns four."

"When you do take the test, call me and tell me the results. After you tell Ryan and your families, of course."

"I will. I wonder what Ryan will think if I am pregnant. I hope he's ready for another baby."

"He'll be very happy. He's already a great father to Josh. He'll do everything he possibly can to make sure you, Josh, and another baby are taken care of."

"You're right. Now I am eager to find out," Kelly anxiously says.

"You only have an hour left. It will go fast with a half an hour of it being the news."

"I'm just going to focus on getting through this newscast for now. Deep breath."

Kelly goes back to making the graphics for the news.

While Kelly is finishing up at work, Ryan and Wilfred are in the living room, watching Matt Damon movies.

"I know this will annoy you, Ryan, but I have to ask. Are you and Kelly planning on having children sometime soon?" Wilfred asks Ryan.

"It will be sometime within the next couple of years. We're hoping that we will have a baby before Josh turns four. That way they can grow up close in age" Ryan tells Wilfred.

"You reacted much differently than I expected."

"I'm not at all annoyed that you asked that question. I look forward to having a baby with Kelly."

Kelly comes home from work. She walks into the house.

"Hey, sweetie," Ryan greets Kelly.

"Hi!" Kelly enthusiastically says.

"How was work today?"

"Pretty easy. All this week is going to be sunny weather, as usual. Hey, Wilfred!"

Kelly pets Wilfred.

"Is Josh asleep?" Kelly asks.

"Yes. He was good today. He played on the floor with Wilfred and gave me no trouble when I put him in his crib," Ryan tells Kelly.

"I'm glad to hear that. I know last week he was giving us a lot of trouble."

"He was, but he's at that age."

"I'm going to get changed, and then I'll join you guys. I take it you've been watching Matt Damon movies most of the day?"

"Yep, I just felt like watching the Bourne series. I haven't seen them in a while."

Kelly goes into her and Ryan's bedroom, and gets out a pregnancy test she hid in her sock drawer. She grabs another outfit and goes into the bathroom. She takes the pregnancy test, and looks at it. The result says "+," meaning positive. She looks shocked at first, but then she smiles. She quickly changes and goes into the living room.

"I've got something to tell you," Kelly says to Ryan.

"Is everything ok?" Ryan asks, concern in his voice.

"Oh, yeah. We're pregnant!"

Ryan jumps up from the couch and embraces Kelly.

"Sweetie! Oh, I am so happy!"

All of the commotion wakes Josh up. He cries.

"I'll get him," Kelly says.

Kelly goes into Josh's room, and brings him out into the living room.

"You're going to be a big brother. Mommy's having a baby!"

"Eventually he will know what it means to be a big brother," Ryan says.

"Yep. It will drive him crazy when he gets older."

Wilfred smiles and gives Ryan a thumbs up and walks out of their house.

"Josh will be a great big brother," Kelly says.

"I can't wait until everyone else finds out," Ryan says.

"Drew and Jenna will definitely find out tonight at dinner."

"When do you want to tell your parents?"

"I can call them after dinner. Right now, I just want to take some time to relax and let this all sink in."

"I don't blame you."

"Wake me up when you start making dinner," Kelly says to Ryan.

Kelly goes into the bedroom to take a nap.

Later that afternoon…

Ryan, Kelly, Jenna, and Drew are eating dinner together later that evening.

"So, Kelly and I have good news," says Ryan.

"Let's hear it," Drew says.

"Do you want to tell them, Kelly?"

"We're pregnant!" Kelly says.

"Oh, my goodness! I am so happy for you!" Jenna enthusiastically says

Jenna gets up from her chair and embraces Kelly.

Our" children won't be that far apart in age! This is so great!" Jenna says.

"We will definitely have a close knit family." Ryan says.

"That's for sure, says Drew. It seems as though every woman I know is pregnant. Two of the women at work are pregnant, my wife is pregnant, and now Kelly's pregnant."

"Have you told Mom, Dad, and our brothers yet?" asks Jenna.

"Not yet. I'm going to call them tonight."

"They will be very excited," Jenna says.

"I'm sure their reaction will be better this time. They were pretty upset the last time I told them I was pregnant," Kelly says.

"The circumstances are different this time," Drew says.

"Your parents were happy once they got to hold Josh," Ryan says.

"I know, but I feel like I disappointed them," Kelly says.

"That's not true, sis, Jenna says to Kelly. After you tell them, call me and tell me their reaction."

"I will," Kelly tells Jenna.

"Well, Jenna and I both have early mornings tomorrow, so we should get going, Drew says. Thank you very much for having us."

"No problem, Ryan says. You are welcome anytime."

Drew and Jenna leave Kelly and Ryan's house. A few minutes pass, and Ryan and Kelly embrace.

"I am really happy we are having a baby together," Ryan tells Kelly.

"Me, too."

Ryan and Kelly kiss.

"Maybe I'll wait and call everyone tomorrow, Kelly says. I'm really tired."

"You can go to bed. I'll be out in the living room if you need me."

Ryan and Kelly kiss again. Kelly goes into the bedroom, and Ryan sits on the couch. He smiles. His life is getting better and better every day.


End file.
